1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manual trash compactor that comprises a can, and a means for the manual compaction of trash attached to the can.
2. The Prior Art
Austrian patent AT403 370B discloses a pressing mechanism for waste products such as packing material placed in container. This design differs from the present invention in that the lever arm is not directly or indirectly coupled to the can. In addition there is no rotatable coupling arm allowing the lever arm to correct its alignment during the compression of the trash.
Furthermore, there is no collar or hood attached to the can. In the present invention, a collar or hood having a cover is used to guide the plunging arm having the compression plate. In addition, in the present invention the compaction plate is removable while in Austrian Patent 403 370B the compression plate is not removable.
Other garbage compactors have also been known, for example, Netherlands Patent NL8501293 discloses a trash compactor that has an arm that is connected in a lower end of the can directly and not to a cover or hood as opposed to having the lever arm, and the coupling arm connected to a top portion of the can via a hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,047 discloses a portable refuse compacting container for compacting refuse in garbage bags or leaf bags. This design contains a lever arm, a plunging arm and a compaction arm. However, the compaction arm is coupled directly to the can without the use of an additional hinge. Thus, with '047 there is no additional action of the two arms, allowing the plunging arm to center itself with the compaction plate to get a direct compaction of trash when pressing down on the lever arm.